


Reunited

by YouTasteSoSweet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTasteSoSweet/pseuds/YouTasteSoSweet
Summary: Living in self-isolation is making me think about reunions and hello’s and welcome home smut.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Reunited

Oh god…. – I moan at the feeling of the thick cock sliding in and out of me slowly. I grip the edge of the bathroom counter harder while my legs start to feel like jelly more and more with every passing second.  
I told you to open your eyes, didn’t I? – Chris whispers right into my left ear, starts leaving kisses down my neck and then bites into my shoulder. I grunt at the slight pain and open my eyes looking into the massive bathroom mirror in front of me. The view is so hot even I find it hard to not blush a little bit. I was getting ready to take a shower when Chris arrived few hours earlier than expected. In the matter of two minutes I was bent over the cold marble with him pressed against my back. He didn’t even undress. No, there was no time. His jeans are pushed down to his ankles and his shirt is unbuttoned granting me the view of his sculpted chest. My man is fucking hot.  
Good girl… – he looks into my eyes and moans as he speeds up his moves. When both his hands grab my hips I know the playtime is over. Our bathroom is filled with the sounds of slapping skin and our joined moans.  
You’re dripping …– Chris grunts and slaps my right ass cheek still fucking me like there is no tomorrow.  
Again!- I moan- Do it again! – I grab the edge of the sink harder to keep balance.  
Yeah? – he slaps my ass again and I can see his devious smile in the mirror.  
Oh god, I am close – I cry out – Chris, I’m gonna cum!  
A warm rush of pleasure shots through me and my pussy starts convulsing around his cock. My legs start shaking and if it wasn’t for the tight grip around my middle I would probably tumble to the floor.  
Oh Jesus… – Chris moans and I look in the mirror again to see him. His head is titled back exposing his long neck and his hips keep thrusting, but his moves get erratic and just a moment later he grunts and spills inside of me. He leans forward and lies on top of me, I can feel his hot breath on my neck.  
Shower? – he sighs and kisses the back of my head.  
Shower, I will feed you and then we will do this again. – he just laughs and I know it will not take a lot of convincing.


End file.
